Why, you ask? Simply for revenge option A
by Akatsukichibis789
Summary: IMPORTANT! for those that chose A instead of B   Naruto has had enough, so with kyuubis help he leaves the village he once called home. "I had given up my dream of being hokage for that stupid place and I have left for the sole purpose of getting stronger to get what I deserve. And that is revenge- R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The End

_We tried to fight for what we thought we believed in maybe it was all for nothing-_Mayday parade- The End

Narutos POV~

I walked toward my team. I put my bag down tiredly, some of the villagers thought it would be fun to wake me up in the middle of the night by trying to break in to chase me around the village. They had managed to get the door open as I leapt out the window. They had chased after me all night till they all gave up or passed out. I had gotten only 3 hours of sleep before my alarm went off. I had just sat down on the grass leaning on the rock to get a little nap in knowing Kakashi was gonna be late. That is till a punch had come down on my head. I jolted up as someone yelled into my ear. "NARUTO! That's me and Sasuke's spot get your own!" 'How annoying.' **'Agreed kit' **I got up with my bag and went to a nearby rock where I sat down now fully awake and started thinking.

'Kyuubi.'

'**Yes kit'**

'Can you help me leave this village?'

There was silence and then a chuckle.

'**I thought you'd never ask. Yes kit I will help you leave this village you call a home. But what about you dream of being 'The Hokage'?" **

'You already knew I had no chance at it in the first place. There would be uproar if I even managed to. Besides I gave up that dream a long time ago. Every villager wants me gone or dead. I see no point to it.'

'**I see your point kit. Fine I will help you but first we need a plan'**

'I already ave one I was planning tomorrow night to leave when the guards are asleep.'

'**Hahaha you always have a plan ready kit. Alright but first you might wanna move that pink headed banshee is coming over here.'**

I like earlier got another punch on the head. "Hurry up Naruto you're going to slow all of us down with your laziness!" I got up with my bag and followed her with a "Neee Sakura-chan! That Hurt!" "Hn, What were you doing over there anyway Dobe?"

"Thinking." I said readjusting a strap on the bag to actually not fall off my arm… again. "You think that's a new one Dobe." I was irritated at this point so I just ignored whatever they had to say next. "OK now that were settled down, our mission is to…

We had finished the mission of cleaning up some old couple's yard. Although it was kind of hard when the people that hate you but hired you keep throwing things at you to pick up and giving you bags with holes. But we finished got our cut me getting a little cheated but I didn't care tomorrow night this all ended. I had been walking home still silent not saying a word. Sakura was annoying Sasuke who looked like he was gonna punch her. He told her something then she quit. Defeat in her eyes then she directed her attention to me. I ignored her as she kept talking to me about something. That is till she tried for the 3rd time that day to punch me. I had caught her fist before it hit me and looked at her. My voice full of malice, "stop trying to hit me already and let me think will you or else." I let go over her hand and walked off to my apartment still ignoring the stares of my 2 'teammates'.

The next day I had gone to everyone that actually didn't try to harm or murder me. I had a silent goodbye to baa-chan, Iruka and the Ichiraku's people who gave me a free bowl. I thanked them and left I hanged out with Choji and Shikamaru. Said my silent goodbyes to everyone that knew me as I anticipated nightfall. I had left that stupid orange jumpsuit for just a plain black shirt with knee length black shorts. Everything I needed was in the many scrolls I had in my bag. I had barely managed to get them before the store owner turned around. I was now walking down this empty street, letting my problems of this village float away. I had taken a scroll out of my pocket and put it on the guard's desk. It was letter to Hinata. I jumped out of the gates and off into the night. Whispering so only the wind may hear "May this village pay for all they done wrong to me. And let's see how this pathetic place crumbles without me."

The next morning- no ones pov~

There was a knock on the hyuuga main branch house. Hinata quickly opened the door both of the people bowed and stood straight. She did the same and looked at the guards worried. "Lady Hinata we wish to inform you that the 5th has requested you presence in her office immediately with your team." She nodded and thanked them while she ran to get ready and get with her teammates.

Sakura Stood with Sasuke and the rest of the teams. "Where the hell is that Dobe at?" Sasuke said having a glaring contest with Neji. Hinata showed up with her team still worried and looking for Naruto. Tsunade sat at her desk looking at all the teams that were there with a serious look on her face. "It has come to my attention that Naruto is no longer in the village but has left a note for a person in this room." She let the information sink into their head and saw there reaction. Hinata looked like she was about to cry and break down right there. Everyone had either a look of shock or surprise. "Wait who's the note to lady Tsunade?" Tenten said still shocked at the news. Tsunade on the inside was hurting she loved the blonde haired ninja like if he was her child. Now she had failed to protect him like she promised. She looked up determination in her eyes. "Hinata can you come over here." Hinata trying to cope with the situation as best as she could went as fast as she could went to the hokages' desk. "Hinata this letter was made especially for you by Naruto in fact he even put a seal of it just so only you can open it. I was wondering if you could see if it leads to any reason why he left." "How the hell does the dobe even know a seal when he can barely throw a kunai straight!" "Quiet! You don't know what Naruto had to go through to even become a ninja, Uchiha!"

Hinata re-read the scroll.

_Dear Hinata-_

_If you are reading this then I am no longer part of this village. I want to thank you personally as I have nothing against you. And I also knew you had a crush on me. I am sorry I have left you but it was for the best. Now knowing Tsunade she will most likely get drunk after reading this note after you. Tell her I said I am sorry. Well I will not reveal where I will be going, but I will give you all a reason as to why I left. _

"He s-said that h-he has a re-reason as to why he l-left Lady Tsunade." Hinata said starting to stop herself from tearing up. 'So he actually knew I loved him.' Hinata gave the scroll to the hokage as she read the rest.

"I have left this village due to many things, mostly because of the abuse from this village." "Abuse from this village, what does he mean abuse?" Tsunade ignored the question and continued, "I am tired of eating nothing but ramen and getting these stupid orange jumpsuits that the shop owners have only given me. I have put up with this village for so long I can not bare this burden anymore. I had given up my dream of being hokage for that stupid place and I have left for the sole purpose of getting stronger to get what I deserve. And that is revenge. Do not come looking for me as I will not hesitate to hurt you or worse. Sincerely Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto"

"Wait so Uzumaki was the son of the 4th!" Neji said after listening intently to the note.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: prayer of a refugee

'_I'll tell you stories of a better time, in a place that we once knew. Before we packed our bags and left all this behind us in the dust, we had a place that we could call home, and a life no one could touch. Don't hold me up now, I can stand my own ground, I don't need your help now, you will let me down, down, down!'_ –Prayer of the Refugee-Rise Against

Tsunade huffed, and looked toward her assistant. Shizune, depressed at the news made eye contact with a pained smile on her face. She had known Naruto meant the world to the blonde, and now that he was gone it was like losing her hope. She nodded; Tsunade looked back to the teenage ninjas in the room. "The truth is Nar-"the door was thrown open and assistant to the elders was by her side. Tsunade listened to what this man was saying; she nodded and got up knocking her chair back onto the floor. "This will have to wait till later, meet me back here at exactly 12 O'clock am sharp I will tell you everything, but make sure no one fallows you. Now quickly go and assemble yourselves in front of this building I have just been called to an urgent meeting to explain what happened to Naruto." Tsunade walked across the room making her way to the door. "Wait! I don't care about that stupid meeting tell me what the truth is!" Tsunade looked back; anger in her eyes and staring right at the little Uchiha. A shiver ran through everyone's spine at that look, they have never seen her so angry like that before. "I said go, that's a direct Order from the Hokage, Uchiha!" she had put emphasize on the order, malice in every inch of her voice. Sasuke looked back at her wondering if he should respond, he decided against it instead grumbling out a barely audible "fine."

They had all gone outside staring at the spot where the 5th stood, a solemn look on her face. She had started to speak catching every ones attention. "As some of you may already know, Uzumaki Naruto is no longer in the village." A chorus of cheers rang through the village. The select few though, having heard the news a while ago or only minutes ago were looking at those who had cheered. Some they knew, some they don't. Is this why Naruto had left the village? Because all these people! They etched those people who had cheered faces into their mind. Tsunade stood up there watching as all those people cheer at that one sentence she had spoken. She continued on looking at those pathetic people. After what Naruto had done for them, they treat him like this! Safe to say she was beyond pissed and would have liked to strike down all those people who had cheered. But then that would make all the work Naruto had done to go to waste. If only she had looked past those people and on a roof over the 3 Anbu guards that had been posted there, she would have seen the blonde haired boy.

Said boy wiped the blood off his kunai with the anbu's cloak. A man who looked mid 20's had joined him. His white yukata had been soiled by little bits of blood here and there, his fiery red hair flowing in the wind, the fox ears adorning his head, standing straight up, 9 fox tails swaying behind him as he spoke. "Kit do you really think you can catch up with me, you left one alive." Naruto stood up watching as the one he had left alive squirm around in agony, oh so trying to make a sound. Hard to do that when you have a crushed wind pipe and both arms dislocated and crushed beyond repair to do a healing jutsu. Naruto kicked him off the roof and onto a shuriken that had been lodged there before the fight had begun. "Well that was a good workout. Well I'm going back to camp kit make sure the real you isn't messing the camp up."He jumped onto the roof toward the village wall an jumped through the forest disappearing. The Naruto clone shook his head, 'time for a little surprise he he.' He jumped on to their roofs until he was where Tsunade had stood. Shock flooded through everyone as they saw the clone. "How touching a village wide meeting just for me. I'm touched Baa-chan." He said smiling and walking towards her. One of the elders shouted for an Anbu to come and seize him. No one came. He laughed, throwing his head back an looked at the old bastards. "That's a good one." He looked down at the ground to where everyone was standing spotting what were his friends and his teachers. Everybody had regained themselves an panic washed over those who had cheered moments ago. "N-Naruto what are you doing here! You know you're a rouge ninja now why come back!" Tsunade said finally overcoming the shock. "Yes I know bu-"he stopped mid sentence an moved to the side as a kunai came whizzing past him. "Now what kind of sensei would do that to their own student? Whoops previous student, hmm Kakashi?" he turned around catching a shuriken between his fingers. "And so the high and mighty Uchiha joins him. How depressing, oh well." The shadow cloned Naruto rummaged through his pocket, pulling a scroll out and tossing it to his previous sensei. "A parting gift, but also a warning as well ne?" "Dobe, what the hell has gotten into you! I mean I knew you were an idiot but now-""tell me, do you ever shut the fuck up?" Everybody was taken back as he spoke those words. "Well that felt good, finally got that off my back. I mean really though that's all you ever do is talk about what an idiot I am, how you're so much of a better than everyone else. So tell me than Sasuke, why is it that you keep pushing people away, is it cause your bored and you like to play with people's emotions. No? then hmm let me guess is it for more power for that revenge you oh so crave for?" a kunai came whizzing an lodged itself into the shoulder of the clone. The clones eyes went wide an looked at the kunai an closed its eyes. "Make sure you look inside the scroll, Ne." the clone poofed away and the kunai clattered to the ground. The now fumed Sasuke looked at the spot where the clone had just stood, "that damn bastard!" he turned around an quickly walked away ignoring the stares from his sensei. Kakashi turned back to where the now pale hokage stood, walked over an handed her the scroll. "Hokage-sama." "Thank you kakashi." She undid the seal on the scroll an stared at it in horror. Written in blood was an urgent message from a search party she had sent early morning. 'Hokage sama please send help immediately. We had found them but then this man; nothing had come out of nowhere and had started to attack us. Please hel-'it stopped there the letter that was gonna be the p had a line smeared across the rest of the bottom of the page an blood splatter adorning it. What had he done! Most importantly who was this man that he spoke of.

* * *

><p>well i won't be mad if i get hate reviews i havn't even updated in like 4 months -_- i'm so sorry i got bored of naruto an have started to write down other fanfiction getting me sidetracked from ther stories i have on here an not in my notebooks. ill try to update this even more. well i have some ideas on where Naruto should go an do there anyone wanna chip in on what he should do?<p>

I own nothing


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Pretenders Revenge

_I'm the face that you have to face Mirrored in your stare I'm what's left, I'm what's right I'm the enemy I'm the hand that will take you down Bring you to your knees-The Pretender-Foo fighters_

Naruto looked back to where the human form of Kyuubi stood. His clone had dispersed and a wave of nausea hit him as he saw the moments that just happened flooded through his head. Yes everything was going smoothly, "Kyu-sensei…" Kyuubi growled at that name an looked back at his host. "What about that jutsu you said you'd teach me?" the blonde looked at him expectantly, waiting for a reply. "Yes, I remember I promised you a jutsu that could make you faster didn't I? Very well, stand." The blonde got up dusting off the dirt that had accumulated on his cargo shorts. "This move I'm about to teach you takes a lot of practice, but is well worth the wait. Your father and others have mastered it and were able to increase their speed 10x. It takes lots of concentration but with the right teaching you should master it in about a week." Naruto listened intently but caught his attention when he had said his father had also mastered it. "Now pay attention, this is the downside to it, for every time you use this, it will take up about 10% of your chakra. So be very careful on how you will use it." Naruto nodded, "continue." "Now then let's begin."

1 week later

He concentrated on that one spot, his sensei's blind spot. 'Clear your mind of any thoughts except that one spot. Breathe.' A floating sensation came and washed over him but smiled as he opened his eyes to see that signature white yukata in front of him. "Congratulations, I do believe we should celebrate this occasion. Have anything in mind, kit?" Kyuubi looked behind him to the blonde boy who had a wicked grin plastered on his face. "I think I have something in mind but we can't do it till tonight. However until then let's go eat; I had seen a little town up ahead when I was out on re-con. It's just a few miles from here." Kyuubi nodded, 'finally, the real him and not that fake charade he put on in that place.' They erased any evidence that they were there an left. They walked getting there around mid afternoon. A festival was under way, and they went from vendor to vendor. Each of them staring at both of them with such a polite smile. Naruto said thank you to each one, a welcome in return. They walked around; laughing at the way little kids looked at Kyuubi in amazement, asking where he had gotten his costume. Kyuubi growled, Naruto laughed the whole afternoon and they continued walking till they were full an almost out of money and night had fallen. They went farther, failing to find a vacant hotel room in the little town, and proceeded to set camp up there. Naruto sat across from Kyuubi; they sat in the little town drinking tea. "So about tonight, I need you to get a few documents from the hokage's quarters." Kyuubi stared at the night sky out the window, ears pressed flat against his head blending with his hair, the 9 tails wrapped around him. His slited crimson eyes shifted over to the blue eyed blonde haired boy. "What do I get?"

Naruto stood over the bartender, the man had cuts and bruises almost on every inch of his fat body. This man one of many, who had done him wrong in his life, was now suffering. His wife dead, the first to be taken for the sake of his vengeance on that place. He stared down at that man; this man was the one that had urged the drunken men at his bar to harm him. This man gave him what no child should go through. He pulled the kunai out the wall his ocean blue eyes the only thing showing through the moonlit room. He stayed in the shadows, while the man way backing up on his elbows until he hit the wall. Naruto smiled and stepped into the lit part of the room, watching as the man go into shock, stuttering. "Y-you! Y-you l-l-little-d-demon!" "Funny, very funny for a man to say that as his departing words." "YOU BAST-" Naruto threw the kunai and turned as it lodged into the man forehead killing him. "Pathetic." Naruto walked out of the house. Kyuubi, who was leaning up against the wall, looked over to him, the scrolls in his hand. "Well looks like you had fun." "I guess you can say that. You get them?" "Yeah a little trouble to get them seeing as how that place was so unorganized. But never the less you were right, hardly anyone there to guard them. So kit what do we do now?" He looked to the blonde seeing him look to the trees around the house. They were surrounded, Kyuubi huffed, and Naruto sighed. They looked at each other and nodded, they expected this to happen. 'Time to put it to use.' Naruto concentrated he had to move fast, before the jutsu the man was using caught up with his shadow. He flashed stepped behind the Nara, catching him off guard and knocked him unconscious. He saw the others start to surround both of them. He jumped down catching the Nara's body before impact with the ground. He threw him up against the wall, and walked over to the red haired demon that looked like he was analyzing the situation. "Stop hiding already, we know your there." All of them jumped down, only a man approached first, staring at him and the red haired man. "Uzumaki Naruto, you are to be brought to the hokages quarters to receive punishment for the fallowing ch-" the man was cut off when a kunai was thrown an hit him in the shoulder. All the others who were watching took that as the sign to start attacking the traitor. Naruto threw a smoke bomb he had gotten earlier at the festival and distracted them while he flash stepped out of there with the 9 tails. Who had been watching from the side smirking. They stuck to the shadows, chuckling as the alarm was raised, shouts coming from every side of them. They ran faster, getting to the road to the gates, a patrol troop turning the corner they snuck out of the bushes still masking their chakra. How stupid they all were couldn't catch a mere boy or man. They walked still looking out for anybody fallowing them or for a troop to come by and see them. The guards post from up ahead was empty from what Naruto could see. They were almost there until Naruto heard a familiar voice from behind him. It was that one word that he would know who it was.

"Dobe!"

He looked behind him, seeing the Uchiha run towards him, backpack strapped on his back. "Take me with you!

* * *

><p>oh my god there such short chapters T-T well I updated kinda early hope you liked this one. woot woot almost x-mas happy holidays to everyone out there!<p>

**TO MY REVIEWERS**-

_**bankai777**_- Thank you so much for that idea about Naruto learning the shunpo, I might put more about him learning the other jutsus an yes he might actually take revenge on those who didn't listen to his parents. I was planning on making him travel to those 2 villages sooner or later so he might help out there as well thank you ^.^

_**Linda**_** Ku** - Thank you so much hope you keep reading this :3

**crazywolf1991**Omg thank you! if you want I might need one in the next couple of chapters so yay :D

_**GIRL OF PARADISE **_- thank you as for where I get my insperation from its from belive it or not a video game lol I got addicted to it an it inspired me to write this but so did my playlist music put it on shuffle an I have a chapter or a story it all depends. your so nice X3

**gaara'sGurl101**0.o so violent lol jk you just gave me an idea for a chapter -w- hope you keep reading

alright so now I need **your** help should Sasuke go with Naruto or should he get owned by Naruto an still go with the sound 4!

REVIEW! an i might just have another chapter out on wensday *3*


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I will Never Surrender

_Do you know what it's like when you wish you were someone else who didn't need your help to get by? Do you know what it's like to wanna surrender?-Never surrender-Skillet_

_They were almost there until Naruto heard a familiar voice from behind him. It was that one word that he would know who it was._

"_Dobe!"_

_He looked behind him, seeing the Uchiha run towards him, backpack strapped on his back. "Take me with you!_

Naruto glanced over his shoulder, glaring at the younger Uchiha. Said boy stood his ground glaring, a little nervous on the inside. He had seen the incident back there with those jounin. How could that weak, pesky brat become so…skilled! Was it that man, on second thought did that man have tails? He saw that man say something to the blonde; Naruto turned his head to him and shook his head in disagreement. "As much as I would love to take him out right now, he might help us in the future. After all, I heard a rumor around the town we set camp up next to, there was some shady looking ninja coming this way. Maybe Orocihi's men, but I can play with him for a bit." Kyuubi threw his head back an howled with laughter, he stared back to the irritated blonde an walked to the side an jumped on a tree, sitting on one of the many unoccupied branch. Sasuke growled in frustration, an stared back and forth between the crimson haired man and his teammate. "Are you playing with me? You think this is funny!" he stared at the very spot where the blonde once stood, only to go paralyzed the next. Naruto had flashed stepped behind him a kunai next to the ex-teammates throat. "Actually, I do think this is funny, oh how the mighty have fallen," the kunai vanished, as well as the blonde. He looked around him, the blonde had completely vanished. He looked toward the crimson haired man sitting in the tree looking bored. "You! Where is he?" Kyuubi stared at the boy, and then pointed right next to where he was standing. "Pathetic, I could have killed you right there in a matter of seconds. And you want me to take you with me, useless." He turned to the side to see Naruto gone once again. "Then again that sharingan of yours could prove useful." A grunt was heard from the crimson haired man in the trees. "If you're so bored go back to camp, set the contract up an wait make sure no one is messing with the barrier. Someone almost found it earlier." "Whatever, kit." The man's gruff yet soothing voice said as he jumped down from the tree he was perched on, he dusted off the imaginary dust from his clothes an proceeded to the gates. "Oh by the way kit 2 groups heading this way about 250 yards away but if you plan on leaving stop playing with this kid we have business to attend to." The man left 9 fiery tails swishing behind him. Naruto rolled his eyes but nodded an looked back at Sasuke who was now gone. He shook his head, "what a pain in the ass." He fallowed the Uchiha toward the training grounds. An did a summersault when his feet touched the ground missing the barrage of kunai an shuriken coming from the barley noticeable strings attached to the middle pole, the one he had been tied to when they were still a team.

Option A

He took out a few combustible seals, 5 real 1 a dud, from his pouch an attached them to a few kunais he threw some around Sasukes hiding spot aiming them at the branches of the tree for when he jumped, an then the dud at Sasuke himself. Sasuke jumped expecting it to explode upon impact, he jumped watching as the tag just embeds itself into the ground, and he looked at the branches, the tags exploded. The explosion catching the 2 groups that were currently after Naruto, attention they headed toward the explosion. Sasuke crashed to the ground burns covered his arms and torso. He laid there watching the blonde jump down an walk over to him, crouching down an stared at him. The blonde stared at him finally getting up when a familiar chakra signature entered the clearing standing where Naruto was just crouching. "Naruto." "Kakashi." Kakashi stared at his former student, those piercing blue eyes staring at his one. He sighed; this was possibly the worst thing that could happen to him. Having to fight his own student, his sensei's kid at that! If it came down to it though a ninjas duty was to his village and would they would have to do anything to protect it. But weren't the rules meant to be broken? "Naruto, turn yourself in Tsunade said if you do that then she'll try to shorten-""Thanks for the offer but I'm afraid I will have to decline. Beside there's no turning back from what I set my path towards and I'm not gonna give it up until all those who have done me wrong an hurt me are dead. So thanks but no thanks, now then I'll be leaving hopefully if you're smart enough as I think you are you won't fallow me an end up worse than the Uchiha prick your protecting right now after what he was jus-" he side stepped a lazily flung kunai. "You just don't give up do you? You're not even worth killing." Anger flooded through Sasuke his black eyes bled red. He struggled to get on his feet managing; he persisted fueled by anger ignoring his sensei's warnings to stay down and to let him handle it. He charged at Naruto, kunai in hand. He anticipated his every move an dodged but still getting hit due to all the burns slowing him down. "Are you done yet?" Naruto said watching as his ex-teammate fall to his knees, clutching his stomach. "Waste of time, I think I should just end you off right here once and for al-""Naruto-kun! NO!" Naruto looked up and saw his other ex-teammate an sensei running toward him. Tears in her eyes threatening to pour over, his hands were suddenly grabbed by an Anbu. Others came in to view joining what was that lone one as Sasuke collapsed to the ground. He hanged his head low as if he was going to accept his defeat, a smile came over his covered face and he uttered 2 words that caught the anbus attention. "Flash step," the Anbu let go and lifted his mask up as he threw up due to the speed of the shunpo an collapsed. He had enough chakra to summon Kyuubi before he could collapse from exhaustion they could deal with him, putting that barrier up around the camp took up most of the chakra and that final shunpo had almost drained him. He quickly pulled the scroll out of his pouch an taked the kunai and sliced a finger open making seals on the scroll with his blood before the cut closed up. "Uzumaki Naruto you are to be pl-" "Damn it kit, this is why you don't go using the flash step like it's a toy!" Naruto collapsed an Kyuubi looked around an groaned, "You owe me one kit." Kyuubi tossed the blonde haired boy onto his back Naruto who was barely conscious latched his arms around his neck, his legs wrapped around his stomach. "This feels weird now you owe me twice." Naruto grunted, he didn't care what happened he just wanted to be back at camp. Kyuubi jumped up and landed on a branch. He looked over his shoulders where about a dozen Anbu were only a few yards away an approaching fast. He took off deeper into the forest smiling as he heard the shouts for him to stop. He stopped a few feet away from the wall separating the village from the outside. He shifted Naruto, who was falling off. He looked behind him the Anbu had caught up with him he smiled a foxy grin and waved to them "bye!" he flash stepped a few yards away from the village an ran off to camp to tend to his pupil. The out of breathe Anbu looked to where he had been standing. "Let's head back an report to her 5th." Kakashi had placed Sasuke on his back and on his way to the hospital, Sakura fallowing behind tears silently falling from her eyes. 'Naruto what have you done?' He submitted Sasuke into the hospital before he went to the hokages office solo, he had sent Sakura home she didn't need to be subjected to this. He went through the door instead of the window. Anbu, council an everyone you can think of as a official was in there. "Kakashi, there you are." The elder lady said standing to the right side in front of the hokages desk.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: No More Shall I breathe The Air 'They' Breathe

_I've been looking in the mirror for so long. That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side. All the little pieces falling shatter. Shards of me- Breathe No More, _

_"Kakashi, there you are." The elder lady said standing to the right side in front of the hokages desk._

Kakashi stared at Tsunade's face; she looked as if she hadn't slept in days an just stared at her desk. Her usually joyful eyes now looked cold an lifeless almost like Naruto's. 'No Naruto's had hatred and lust for his revenge in his.' "The order has been put into effect, the capture of Naruto Uzumaki, has begun. Those qualified may be sent out to search an capture Uzumaki. However if he is resistant to comply, it may result in his execution on sight. Now as his former teacher we have let you known first handed and this message will be sent out to every ninja in this village via scroll. You are dismissed Hatake." He made his leave an decided to roam around the village for the next couple of hours. Sasuke stared out of the hospitals window from his bed. He had no idea of what they had done after her had collapsed. He had learned little from the 'little' conversations between the nurses when they came to do checks in the middle of the night. In fact everybody had been on edge around him, most giving worried glances. Just what the hell happened, what had that dobe done! He stared at all the gifts from those fan girls that never seemed to leave him alone. If looks could kill he would be a S class assassin by now. He smirked an continued to stare out the window drifting in an out of his thought to listen to any conversation that might prove helpful.

Naruto shot straight up but was blinded by the light coming in from the window. He blinked recalling the events from a few hours ago. He got out of bed an out of the door walking down the hall quietly. He walked down the stairs an out of the building to see Kyuubi looking at the scrolls. "Anything?" he said after catching his sensei's attention. "Other from what we had already known very little. Although it says he was last seen with a suspicious man in a little town off the edge of this country," Kyuubi rolled the scrolls up an placed it back into his yukata. "Let's head out then, I wanna make it there by early morning." "Che, whatever you say kit." Kyuubi said looking towards the building that had been previously occupied by the two rouge nins.

Like Naruto had said they had reached the little town. Couple had greeted them both as they walked through the streets of the busy little town. They had decided to rent a room for the night an start their search after putting all the extra equipment down. They asked almost everyone they could find if they had seen a suspicious man with a boy anywhere in the town. They received glares, some shooed them away and others well they just hurried along as if they hadn't even acknowledged the two. They continued their journey around town searching but ended up with nothing, Naruto refusing to give up the search until someone provided the information. It was mid-afternoon when they came across a little shop they had not been in yet, persistent they ventured into the seemingly deserted shop. "Hey is there anyone home?" Naruto called out. "No need to yell little one I am right behind you." A man answered looking out the window. The blonde stared at the man, who was now standing behind the dusty looking counter. Naruto opened his mouth to say something but was abruptly cut off by the man. "I know what you are going to ask me young one. Word travels fast around this little town I call home. Now onto your question as to where this person you speak of, there is a mountain a few miles from here if you get through the heavily forested path you shall reach a mountain range. Climb it and you should reach where the boy has been staying since the incident." "Incident?" Naruto asked from the far corner of the room residing in a chair. "yes, a man was recently killed by the boy. Weird, the man seemed so harmless smiling whenever he saw anyone in the town." "Do you know the name of the man the boy was with?" Kyuubi said next to Naruto but he was positioned on the wall. "He called himself Kabuto. We buried the body not too far away from the path."

"why are you helping us?" Naruto questioned, he was the only one out of this town that helped them. "Why? Because I envy you." "Envy?" "Yes my dream was to be a ninja like you but that was crushed. I don't want to bother you with the details of this old man's tales you have wasted enough time. Tomorrow the boy leaves for three days an will not return until mid afternoon on the fourth. Now go quickly for night has fallen." They thanked the man an returned to the rented room eager for morning to continue their quest early morning for the boy, no not boy. Teammate.


End file.
